Ash's Return
by aamlpokeshipping
Summary: Ash comes back to pallet for a party with some of his friends. But he sees someone he loves so much...aaml...daml...poke shipping.
1. Ash's Return

** These are going to be short little chapters for a while as i get used to typing again. it is 8:00 p.m. mountain daylight time.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own pokemon or the song "pikagirl." *tho i wish i did* **

_Today we see 15 yr old Ash Ketchum traveling to the town of pallet for a celebration of his win in the unova league. (i haven't seen all of black and white so pretend he wins). With him are his friends Brock, Drew, Max, Dawn, and May._

"I'm starving where's the next town?" complained Ash.

"Give me a break! You are always hungry!" yelled Dawn.

"Ya, he's such a kid."snickered May.

"Oh PLEASE don't tell me iris taught you that!"complained Ash once more.

"Yep i will annoy you the rest of your life."stated girls as they fist bumped and started laughing.

"I also need a break from these girls." whispered Ash.

"Ya, tell me about it."said Brock."The next town is... ooh... Ash's girlfriend's." snickered Brock.

"WHAT! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" yelled Ash.

"Oh, but how could you forget about Misty." snickered Brock.

"Misty IS NOT my girlfriend." screamed Ash. "_Though i wish she was i love her Soooooo much!" thought Ash_.

"So how far till we get there." said Max.

"We are currently going to get there in 30 min. at the rate we are going." said Brock.

"So lets hurry so i can see mis- i mean uh...Get some food ya, gets some food." blushed Ash.

"ok lover boy." said Drew.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Ash.

"Ok ok sorry jeez." whispered Drew. When the gang got to cerulean they all oood and aahd.

"Wow Cerulean has changed alot." said Brock.

"Hey lets eat at Pikachu's Palace." said Ash.

"They specialize in tomatoes." said Max.

"Cool i know how much Pikachu loves ketchup." stated Dawn.

"Yea and i know how much Ash loves Misty." said May. Ash just ignored her while trying to hide his blush.

"Hey ash, whats wrong your not acting normal." said Max

"Yea we usually have to tape your mouth when the waiter comes." joked Dawn.

"Nothin' i'm just thinkin' bout' somthin'." sighed Ash.

"Or someONE." snickered Drew.

"WILL YOU QUIT IT ALREADY!" yelled Ash.

"OK IM not SORRY!" said Drew.

After they ate they got a hotel room to sleep in. The boys got one room and girls got the other. Ash started to write down what he'd say to Misty when he saw her on a notepad. Hi Mist how has it been goin? "Naw." said Ash. "Maybe this" hey mist did you miss me? "Ya, thats a good one."whispered Ash.

"Well i'm going to take a shower so don't peak."announced Ash.

"OK" they replied. Ash went in the shower and started to sing pika-girl (_what it's a good song)_. But he replaced the words with Misty-girl.

"Your my Misty-girl in this poke-world...i won the gym badge but you won my heart." sang Ash oblivious to the fact his friends were listening.

"Wow he must sure love Misty." said Drew.

" ya" stated Brock.

"I know we should get them together." said Dawn.

"Great." said Brock. Then ash walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey guys. Is it time for bed?" said Ash.

"Yes" said May.

"We were just leaving." said Dawn. The girls walk out of the room with a smile on there faces.

"Good Night." Drew said.

"Good night." replied everyone.

Ash placed a picture of Himself and Misty standing next to eachother over his eyes. Ash had his arm around misty's waist with the other making his famous peace sign. She had one arm around his neck and the other holding togepi. They had both looked so cute in that picture 3 yrs ago. That was the last time he saw Misty.

On the other end of town a fiery Oranged hair girl was lying in bed with the same picture of her and ash over her eyes. "I love you ash." said misty. "I will wait for you. Please visit me soon." she said almost crying.

"I love you" said the two lovers from both ends of town nearly crying.

In the morning ash woke up early to get some breakfast. He quickly ate then left the hotel with Pikachu, his best friend on his shoulder."Come on guys wake up!" said Ash to the girls.

"Ok ok give us five minutes." said Dawn.

"_Does she love me? Of course she does don't think that." thought Ash._ When they got to the gym Ash felt an "anxiety rush" come over him. He took a deep breath and walked him. Instantly, he saw a flamed headed girl mopping the floor with her back away. He put his finger up to his lips towards Pikachu then made a motion to his friends to stay behind and slowly crept forward. He layed his head on Misty's shoulder and said, "Did you miss me Mist?"

"ASH!" screamed misty grabbing ahold of him and burying her head into his chest. "I missed you so much!" cried Misty. "I missed you too." said ash softly. Then from behind them they heard Brock cough. "Oh hi Brock." said Misty blushing.

**So how did you like it? This was sort of a tutorial to see if people want me to continue. This is pretty bad but hey it was my first one. It is now 9:10. Man it takes a long time to make things. Please comment and check out Evan aaml he is the one who inspired me to do this. So like evean lets narrate...****_ so will ash and misty get together? Will they ever express there feelings toward eachother? Find out in the next chapter of... Ash's Return._**


	2. Together Again

**Hey its me sorry to keep you waiting! Man school and football keep you waaay behind. Sorry i haven't updated in a while please forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own pokemon trust me if i did i would have ash and misty become a couple already. **

"Oh hi Brock." said Misty.

"Hey Misty long time no see." said Brock.

"Ah thats so cute Ash and Misty hugged and are still holding onto each-other" said May mischievously. Ash and Misty look down at their hands and notice that they are still holding each-other.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" shouted Ash and Misty.

"HUMPH nice to see you too May." said Misty crossly.

"ok ok i'm sorry jeez no reason to get mad about it." whispered May.

"Whos this Ash?" questioned Misty pointing at Dawn.

"Oh you haven't met her yet." said Ash

"No Kidding." said Misty bluntly.

"ANYWAYS this is Dawn she traveled with me in the Shinnoh region." explained Ash.

"Nice to meet you Dawn." said Misty. _"She better not be dating Ash."_

"Ya nice to meet you to Misty." said Dawn while shaking hands with Misty.

"Ok guys sorry to interrupt the reunion but, I AM TIRED AND WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" screamed Max.

"Ok then lets go." said Ash. After a whole day of traveling Ash and Friends finally got to the Viridian Forest.

"Hey guys lets set up camp here." suggested Brock.

"Ya so SOME people or should i say girls are scared of Bugs." said Ash. Misty just ignored Ash and pulled out her sleeping bag. The girls had a tent and the boys had a tent about 20 yards apart.

"Hey Misty can i ask you a question." asked Dawn.

"Ya what do you need." said Misty.

"Well umm how do i put this... Do you like Ash?" asked Dawn. This question hit Misty like a freight train.

"Ummm..I..I umm I" stuttered Misty.

"Its ok if you don't want to answer." offered Dawn.

"No its ok its ok." replied Misty.

"So do you like him?" said May.

"Well to tell you the truth no i don't just like him... I **LOVE** him but i'm afraid if i tell him he'll break my heart." cried Misty.

"Its ok you'll get him i know you will" said May.

"You think so" said Misty wiping her tears away.

"I know you will." helped Dawn.

"Thanks guys (or should i say gals either way)." thanked Misty.

"Lets go to sleep we've got a day of traveling to do tomorrow." said May.

"Good night." said Dawn.

"Good night." replied May and Misty as they fell asleep. The next day everyone woke up got packed and enjoyed some delicious pancakes Brock had made. (no i'm not going into detail about the pancakes cause now I'M getting hungry.) Then they left camp and went into the Viridian Forest.

"Gosh its kind of spooky in here." said Drew.

"I know right this place gives me the creeps." whimpered May. All of a sudden a Caterpie climbed up Misty's leg. (I know right it seems like bug pokemon love Misty. *Smirks* like Ash. XD Anyways.)

"Get this THING off of ME!" screamed Misty.

"Settle down Mist its just a Bug." said Ash peeling the caterpie off of Misty's leg.

"THATS **JUST **IT!" screamed Misty.

"Here maybe this will help."said Ash grasping onto Misty's hand. They both blushed so hard a tomato would be jealous seeing how red they were. They walked the rest of the way through the Viridian Forest like that. All of a sudden they fell into a hole.

"AHAHAHAHAAA! PREPARE FOR TROUBLE WHERE EARLY TODAY! MAKE IT DOUBLE THE EARLY BIRD CATCHES THE PIKACHU THEY SAY!" said two not-to mysterious figures.

TEAM ROCKET!" shouted Ash and Friends.

"TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVASTATION. TO UNITE ALL PEOPLES WITHIN OUR NATION. TO DENOUNCE THE EVILS OF TRUTH AND LOVE. TO EXTEND OUR REACH TO THE STARS ABOVE. JESSE! JAMES! TEAM ROCKET BLAST OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT SURRENDER NOW OR PREPARE TO FIGHT!" said Jesse and James.

"MEEOWTH DATS RIGHT!" finished Meowth.

"Where here to capture Pikachu." said James.

"So dats what we gonna do to you twerps." said Meowth grabbing Pikachu and flying off.

"Oh no you don't Pidgeot use ARIEL ACE!" yelled Ash throwing a pokeball.

"Pidgeeooot!" screeched Pidgeot. Pidgeot popped a hole in the trademark meowth hot air balloon and Meowth dropped Pikachu.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAAAAIIIN! yelled Team Rocket. Both Ash and Misty ran to catch Pikachu letting go of each-others hands. As Ash was about to catch Pikachu, Pidgeot swooped and caught Him. Instead Ash caught Misty. Ash and Misty shared a moment of Ash staring deep into Misty's Aqua-Cerulean eyes as Misty stared deep into Ash's Chocolate-Brown eyes. Ash backed up a bit but kept his arms around Misty's Perfect waist. And Misty kept her arms around Ash's neck. Ash moved his face closer to Misty's till about a centimeter apary from their lips touching as their hopeful friends watched the scene laying out before them. He started to move closer when they heard Max start to gag.

"Oh umm.. sorry Mist." Said Ash pulling away from trying to kiss her.

"No problem." Said Misty. "No problem NO PROBLEM! I was about to kiss the love of my life stupid Ma x." She thought.

"Of course she doesn't' like me that's why she said no problem then stupid Max has to be a big anti-romantic. And he's also 13. Holy crap grow some hormones." Thought Ash

"Let's go." Said Drew sensing the embarrassment, Disappointment, sorrow, and anoyyance From all of his friends especially Ash and Misty. On the rest of the way to pallet it was quiet and everyone even May who was protective toward her brother made dirty looks toward Max.

"Here we **are** pallet town." Said Ash dully.

So what did you thing? Good Bad in some cases Horrible. I thought it was pretty good but no body cares what I say I'm just a homeless beggalr behind Mac Donalds begging for reviews. JK anyways plz follow me or my story and plz plz plz plz review. BYE!

Sincerely,

Colton, a fan of pokeshipping- aamlpokeshipping


	3. True Love?

**Hey sorry guys for not posting in a long time its just that school is very hard.(i know its a bad excuse.) But anyways please read this. **

**"**Here we **are** pallet town." said Ash happily.

"Hey i know lets have a race!" said Drew.

"Yea great idea, then the winner get my mom's famous cookies." replied Ash. Everyone laughed knowing Ash would get the most cookies anyways.

"Whats so funny?" questioned Ash.

"Stop being so dense and lets race!" May laughed. They all started to race down the hill. Ash was right in front of misty and tripped. On their way down Ash and Misty stopped rolling when Ash layed on his back with Misty on him as they slid down the hill, protecting Misty from getting hurt.

When they skidded to a stop they stared deep into eachothers souls as they had before. They moved their heads closer and closer but then, they both stopped realizing what they were about to do. Misty jumped off Ash and helped him up attempting to hide her scarlet red blush. Ash got up and hid his blush in his sweater. Then Ash started to run for the house. Everyone close behind.

"I'm gonna get the Cookies!" Ash yelled over his shoulder getting a reply of his friends laughter.

When he got to the house, Ash waited for all of his friends to catch up then knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a clown like pokemon.

" !" yelled after opening the door.

"Hello Mimey! Hey guys i would like you to meet !" Ash said excitingly.

"Hello!" said Max.

"How do you do." said Drew.

"Hiya!" said May.

"Man you are Cute!" said Dawn.

invited them into the house and they went in and sat on the couch. Then a familiar Teenager walked through the door after everyone got settled. He had shorts, black hair with a red sweat band, and a t-shirt, with a sketchpad in hand.

"I'm here - ASH!?" yelled Tracey.

"Tracey!" yelled Ash.

"Misty!" yelled Tracey once more.

"Tracey!" yelled Misty.

"Max!" yelled Max cheerfully.

May punched Max for the last part. Then, walked in and said, "Well looks like your all here just in time for my famous Chocolate chip cookies!"

"Hiya Mom!" said Ash getting choked to death by his mom's tight hugs. "Could you please let go now?"

"Oh sorry deary." said Delia letting go of Ash.

"Hi !" said Misty happily.

"Hi dear!" said Delia. "Why don't you have a cookie?" said Delia pulling a pan of cookies from the kitchen.

"MMM these are GREAT!" said Ash.

"How can you tell you are eating them so fast you can't taste it!" said Delia laughing.

Everyone laughed happy to be in the caring house hold of and . Ash stopped eating and stared at Misty, he loved it when she was happy.

"Man she is pretty." though Ash. "I am gonna tell her how i feel. But when? Are the feelings Mutual? I don't know so i will try to get her alone.

"Well look at the time! We should make some Bed arrangements." said Delia. "Misty dear, you and May, and Dawn will sleep in the guest room. Ash, you and Brock, Tracey, Max, and Drew will sleep in your room. Goodnight everyone!"

"Ok Mrs.K!" everyone said.

Everyone went to bed but didn't go to sleep because of one certain topic.

"O.K. i do love her Drew now Shut your mouth! I know you love May!" said Ash matter-of-factly.

"O.k o.k calm down. Jeez." said Drew defensively.

"Eww you guys are gross. With the liking girls thing." said Max sitting up.

"HAHAHA wow Max little do you know." said Brock laughing.

"Tell me about it..." said Ash.

In the girls room.

"Misty tell me the truth. Do you like Ash?" said May.

"Well kinda. O.k so a lot big deal. I know you like Drew. And Dawn likes Max." said Misty.

"HEY!" said Dawn said sitting up.

"Will you guys help me?" said Misty.

"Of course we will!" said Dawn pumping her fist in the air.

"Yea thats what friends are for." said May.

"Thanks guys, goodnight." said Misty.

"Goodnight." said Dawn.

"Night." said May.

Ash lay in his bed thinking of Misty. Then, he heard the floor creaking outside his door, then continuing down the stairs. He got out of bed and opened the door and then he heard the front door open then shut. He crept down the stairs and went to the door and opened it and slightly shut it. There he saw his angel...Misty... She was just sitting there looking at the stars. He sat down next to her and she looked at him.

"Hi Ash." she said looking at him.

"Hey Mist." said Ash using her favorite nickname.

"Hey Misty i have been thinking." he said.

"Well thats something new." said Misty playfully.

"Harr Harr anyways i was thinking about you. About whats been happening beetween us." Ash said.

"Go on." said Misty hoping it was what she thought it was.

"Well Misty i have this feeling, that we can't be best friends anymore." he said quietly.

"What!?" she said.

"Hold on you didn't let me finish." he said. "Misty, I love you."

Misty exploded and jumped on top of Ash and started to kiss him. He returned the kiss and went back inside. They layed on the couch and snuggled. (WITH THERE CLOTHS ON! PERVERT! jk)

"I love you Ash." she said.

"I Love you more." said Ash.

No- Misty

Yes- Ash

No- Misty

Yes- Ash

No- Misty

No- Ash

Yes- Misty

"Wait hey! thats cheating!" said Misty playfully punching Ash.

"I know." he said kissing her.

Yes, things will be different now.!

**All right! it is finished. thanks for reading this and be sure to check out Evan AAML's page and check Thedogprincess's Ash and Misty Love Story on youtube! Bye thx!**


End file.
